Dustin Shakespeare
Dustin Shakespeare is a Skulblakan Hybrid from the Republic of Salleron, who is in a relationship with the Opacare Ascensor Mercenary Ileana Dalca, who is also a Skulblakan Hybrid. Dustin Shakespeare holds power over Runes, which he can write out, creating a variety of effects. Dustin is a mid-ranking soldier in the Salleron Eidolon Corps, a group made entirely of power users, including (but not limited to) users of Magic, Psionics, Biotics, and Skulblakan Powers. Personality Dustin typically is courteous to those who he doesn't believe to be his enemy. He's known for taking risks when required, and has been described as ambitious. His self-control is sub-par, but he's loyal to the end, and is one that someone can truly trust. He's been known to show sympathy, and shows affection to those he cares about. He is also fairly logical, when it comes to problem solving, and is emotionally quite stable. He's fairly solitary, unless it comes to his squad or to Ileana. Abilities and Equipment Dustin, as a member of the Eidolon Corps, possesses standard Eidolon Corps armor and a powerful Shotgun, and has extensive training in a variety of ranged and melee weapons. While only truly an expert in Shotguns, he had combat-capable skill in many weapons, ranging from Sniper Rifles, to Pistols, to Tenno Bows. As a Salleron Eidolon Corps Skulblakan Hybrid, Dustin possesses a specially-modified Proto-Warframe, that, while it is stripped of its Warframe powers, is more than capable of defending himself, while providing extensive, free range of movement. For weapons, he possesses Kunai, a Tenno Glaive throwing/melee disk, and a Tigris Shotgun. Dustin Shakespeare possesses the Skulblakan Power of Runes. This power gives him the ability to create Runes in the Skulblakan Language that create a variety of effects, ranging from barrier creation to spontaneous combustion to lightning generation, and so on. One of his common means of fighting involves applying Runes to his Glaive, before throwing it, allowing it to perform certain effects on impact with the target. He also sometimes applies runes to his Kunai as well, for additional damage. He sometimes even applies runes to his Proto-Warframe, sometimes giving it Warframe-esque abilities. Dustin is also extremely athletic, having trained to ninja-level agility and ability by the time his Skulblakan Powers developed. While to an extent a normal human can reach with a lot of work, Dustin's athleticism has been described as nothing short of extraordinary. Special Attacks By layering his Runes, Dustin can create a variety of powerful effects, more powerful than a single Rune can produce. Here are a list of such attacks. *'Grand Cannon Altaris' - 5-Layer, Active - A powerful beam attack created using an energy projection, energy-boosting, focusing, spinner, and condenser runes, the Grand Cannon Altaris is one of Dustin's more powerful attacks, capable of punching through starship plate with little-to-no effort. *'Ultimate Aegis Spica' - 5-Layer, Active - A defensive Rune combination of a similar caliber to the Grand Altaris Cannon, the Ultimate Aegis Spica combines an energy depletion, kinetic sapper, reflector, diamond wall, and energy draining runes to create a dome-shaped defensive barrier capable of not only holding up to an orbital bombardment, but also able to take energy of Death Star Superlaser-level proportions and absorb it, empowering the shield more. However, these runes are only temporary, and will eventually disperse. *'Complete Fomalhaut Rampart' - 5 Layer, Active - A support-based ability, the Complete Fomalhaut Rampart is designed for supporting, healing, rejuvenating, and augmenting allies in its radius, while debilitating and weakening enemies caught in it. This rune utilizing Strength Increase, Power Boost, Healing Factor, Status Restore, and Alignment Tuner Runes. Most of the runes are there to provide the support effects while the Alignment Tuner Runes swap the effects for any individual the user deems an enemy. *'Sirius Overload' - 4-Layer, Active - A layered ability created to accurately mimic the Warframe Ability 'Overload', Sirius Overload consists of a blast, lightning, EMP, and energy draining runes to create a massive, self-perpetuating shockwave of electronics-destroying lightning. Dangerous to use on starships, it's effective against enemy forces using any form of electronics or metals. *'Arcturus Stomp' - 3-Layer, Passive - A layered ability created to accurately mimic the Warframe Ability 'Rhino Stomp', Arcturus Stomp consists of a blast, levitate, and stasis runes, set to levitate anything within the blast radius, then lock everything in stasis once the thing has been levitated for a very brief period of time. This passive rune combination is typically applied to the bottoms of feet, and uses stomping as an activation mechanism, hence the name 'Arcturus Stomp'. Gallery Replica Shotgunner.png|Dustin in his combat gear, and a standard-issue Eidolon Corps Shotgun ExcaliburProtoArmor.png|Dustin in his Proto-Warframe, with his Glaive Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids